Teok
The Story of Teok Virtually unknown in his acts, Teok worked his way from the ground up as a coward. He still is one to this day, running around in the Labyrinths of Bahomet trying to escape since the year 971. Teok, From his birth in the year 860 in the middle of the many unexplored forests of the time, grew up a normal life with his family and would have expected to die there as well. Fate had other plans though, as even though he was scared of the forests, he grew to explore them, bringing protection such as a blanket to hide under, to seed further his true cowardice. Eventually he found his way to Luperion through the forests in 885 and became a pseudo adventurer, he was a better man back then, taking on easy missions no matter how strong he was he would only ever take on quests that required him to sneak about and spread lies and intrigue to protect himself from physical harm. Teok by the year 890 was a more well known adventurer despite his attempts to ward fame, a few hundred people knew of him, this scared him and so he purchased a tower shield and full armor in a further attempt to protect himself and his identity. the shield became Teok's trusty partner that would later be named Elcur, the time soon came to name his shield after an unfortunate accident had dragged him into a rather unpleasant evil, he had gotten on the bad side of the Demon Lord Baphomet after using deceit, and lies to stop a ritual to bring forth some of Baphomet's armies into the world in an attempt for power. Teok was rooted from his spot of leisure and exposed to the evil world, he feared for his life as he was dragged to the Abyss. Teok managed to collect himself enough to lie to a cleric of Baphomet sent as a representative when asking for an explanation. Teok lied and lied, looking for any reason that would convince the cleric not to kill him, eventually convincing the cleric to tell Baphomet that he was an Anti-Paladin to the God of Disease, Fungus, and parasites Cyth-V'sug. Becoming an Antipaladin Even as it was, Teok was not an Anti-Paladin, if anything he was a normal adventurer and he simply wanted to be paid, and help without being noticed by anyone. This path he so desperately wanted was taken from him as he was taken before the lesser known Demon Lord Cyth-V'sug and was put on trial, the lie was obvious once presented to a Demon Lord, but Cyth-V'sug saw something within the poor Teok, a chance to grab for power, the clerics and demons under the Demon Lord Cyth-V'sug paled in comparison to the spark of power The Prince of The Blasted Heath saw in Teok. A true coward, and nobody even glanced an eye at him even though he held such strength. The Demon lord saw it all and with only a portion of his power, allowed Teok to become an Anti-Paladin under his order for utter loyalty forever. Teok, the coward he was, agreed, he had managed to lie his way through his life so far, and as he left the Abyss, he thought he had done it again, but something felt off within him, as if Teok had been touched by some Mythical power by the Demon Lord himself. He had, and now Cyth-V'sug had total power over the anti-paladin because of it, Teok had become a vassal for the diseased one and as such he led about his new life of spreading true evil. What about now? Teok lived this life of spreading true evil, despite his wants and needs for years. He gathered the power of Cyth-V'sug and became more and more powerful until he finally one day broke the bonds and took the power from the Demon Lord for himself. This was in the year 969, after thousands had been killed thanks to diseases he had spread silently in cities and villages, Along the way to this year he had gained the loyalty of a diseased dragon and his shield had had pure mythical power poured into it time and time again, he also had become sufficiently Mythical nearing the strength of the demi-gods that commanded him. He had built ruins himself secretly over the many years on the material plane, Cyth-V'sug not seeing at is entirely important as long as he didn't spend too much time, these ruins became his sanctuary against the oncoming year. Teok had finally for even one day overcome his cowardice and broke the bond between him and his Demon Lord ruler, snatching the mythical power from Cyth for himself to do so. He lived semi-peacefully with the dragon in his home, until only a year later in 970 where the demons invaded and led his home to ruin, and took Teok with a long fight, Teok still after so long had warm enough of a heart to tell the dragon with a fierce look, and the capability of a liar to "stay put, I'll be back." and to "Guard my shield before the fight and hide, if you die then I'll lose everything I gained." Teok went out and fought without his legendary protector and was dragged to the Abyss where he has been running as penance in the Labyrinth's of Baphomet for decades in a futile attempt at escaping the clutches of the demon lord.